Bermuda Discovery
by Power Of The Pen FanFicVersion
Summary: The year is 1491. I'm a famous explorer with my friends. During this trip, we're going where no explorer has come back from alive: the Bermuda Triangle. Except we find that not everyone dies. It's just that no one returns.


My name is Eddy McGee, but everyone calls me Captain. The reason? I'm the captain of an explorer's ship. Even though my crew is made up of three people, we explore the Seven Seas, discovering new places to add to the maps of the world. Every month we shove off to a new place. Edd, or Double D, as we call him, navigates and keeps track of the maps. He's really smart. Bella, my girlfriend, she keeps an eye out for land or new areas. She loves staring off, so she's perfect for the job. And Ed, well, we really only have him along because he's our friend. But he's good at cleaning the ship, so there's some use from him.

Today we were sailing the Atlantic Ocean. I wanted to go where no explorer has gone before: the Bermuda Triangle. My crew was nervous about going there, what with all the stories, but I convinced them that they were just that- stories. I believed that deep in the Bermuda Triangle there was some unknown island, just waiting to be discovered. And I'd be famous for finding it, and being the first to return from the Bermuda alive.

"We'll be back!" I announce to the crowd below. They had gathered to watch us go off again to explore. Ed, Edd, and Bella are all saying goodbye to their families. Mine didn't show up. My parents live far away and I don't have a very good history with my older brother.

My friends and crew climb aboard and we sail off to find the Bermuda Triangle. Edd pulls out map upon map, finding which way to go. He says to head north, so that's where we go.

* * *

It takes a day or two, but eventually we stumble upon the Bermuda Triangle.

"Well...here we are," Edd gulp. There's fog everywhere and we can barely see. Ed lights a few lanterns for us all and we all take one. The light helps a little. We're able to see- and hear- the approaching storm. It's a big one, too.

"Everyone get under!" I order, and the four of us rush to under the boat to wait out the storm.

But it's too big a storm. Lightning strikes the boat, breaking a hole in the side. Water comes pouring in and the ship starts to sink. We scramble up to the top of the boat. The last thing I remember is the storm knocking us out.

* * *

We wake up on a deserted island. I'm the first one up to see our boat in shambles. It's hardly usable, and there's nothing we can save from it. Ed, Edd, and Bella are all sprawled out on the beach, still unconscious. I struggle to sit up and rub my head, feeling a lump near the back. I must have been hit by something. Oh well. I slowly stand up and look around. I walk over to Edd and shake him awake.

"Double D," I say, "Sockhead!"

Edd jerks awake and looks around.

"Oooh, where are we?" He groans.

"Look at your maps, figure it out," I say. Edd keeps all his maps in his hat. Edd starts searching through his maps as I wake up Ed and Bella. The three of us walk over to Edd.

"Well, we're in the Bermuda Triangle," He says, "But there's no charted islands."

"Wait, did we discover a new island?" My eyes light up, "Yahoo! We did it!"

"Yes, but we won't be recognized for it unless we can get home," Edd says, rolling up his maps. I become quiet again as I think this over. No one else has ever returned. Why would we be any different?

"No, we can do it," I say, giving up that thought, "We just have to build another boat."

"Good luck with that."

I felt rather than saw every single one of us jump and turn to face the new voice. The boy is dark-skinned and bald. He has a big head and is holding a piece of wood. A face is drawn on it with charcoal.

"Who are you?" Ed asks.

"My name is Jonny," The boy nods, "And this is Plank!"

"Is anyone else here?" Edd asks.

"Yeah, lots!" Jonny says, "Come on!"

We follow Jonny onto the island, getting farther and farther from shore. I have a feeling that the 'lots of others' are going to be other items with faces drawn on them.

However, that's not the case.

"Guys, newcomers!" Jonny announces. When he does, other people start climbing down from trees and out of hidden houses.

"Who's this?" One guys asks. He has a green shirt and a backwards red hat.

"Our names are Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Bella," Edd introduces, "We were sailing and washed up here after a storm."

"Survivors!" Another boy cries. He has strange blue hair and even darker skin than Jonny.

"We're the only ones that survived the storms," A girl explains. She has neat blond hair, "We washed up here, too. We made a little tribe for ourselves."

"We call it Peach Creek," A small boy says. He's pale and his hair is white and poofy, "After where Jonny came from."

"Yeah, he was the first one here," Another girl says. She has orange hair, and Ed seems to recognize her.

"BABY SISTER!" He screams happily, wrapping her up in a hug. That's right, that's Sarah! Ed's little sister. She went on a cruise years ago and the ship never came back. Everyone thought she had died.

"Ed!" Sarah says, surprised.

"Sarah, you never said you had a big brother," The pale boy says.

"I didn't think it mattered, Jimmy," Sarah says, "Ed, I can't believe you're here."

"How did sibling-of-Sarah-girl find us?" The blue-hair boy asks.

"We're explorers," I explain, "We traveled to the Bermuda Triangle and washed up here. But our boat is wrecked."

"But we can rebuild it, can't we?" Bella asks, "We can't stay here."

"We've tried building boats, but it doesn't work," The boy with the hat says, "Something always ends up destroying it. So we've given up."

"So, what, you're just staying here?" I ask, "For your whole life?"

"We don't have a choice," Jimmy says.

"And it's not that bad, once you get used to it," The girl says.

"Come on, we'll show you around!" Jonny smiles. He shows us around what I guess is now our home.

Just great.


End file.
